Baby On Board
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: *ON HOLD*Two days before Bella and Edward's wedding she goes to La Push and ends up sleeping with Seth. During the honeymoon Bella finds out she pregnant. What is she going to do. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

"Isabella don't eat that it's not good for you."

Gosh Edward was such an ass our weeding is in two days and I swear I'm having second thought on marrying him. Since Edward proposed and I accepted it's been all fight no love everything I did was a problem.

It's always Bella do this or Bella don't do that the worst is when the little asshole is telling me not to eat that or else I'll gain weight and apparently he doesn't want to spend eternity with someone who is over weighted. His words not mine but I could care less what he thinks the only reason I even agreed to marry him was because of the volturi.

"Edward I eat what I want if you don't like it then fuck off."

"Isabella those words or not lady like."

"Who gives a damn about what's lady like or not. You know what I'm going home call me when you get your panties out of the wad there in."

"Isabella our wedding is in two days."

"So what I'm marrying you because that's what you want and because I love you but if you don't start treating me like I'm your equal then I'll just leave you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"That's all I ever hear from you. I need some time to think so I'm going home."

"Okay love."

I knew Edward wouldn't honor my wishes of being alone for some time so I went to La Push so he would be able to have Alice spy on me to see what I was doing. I walked along the beach until I came across a log I sat down and watch the waves and just let my mind wonder.

Suddenly I felt someone sit beside me when they sat down I felt an electric shock going down my spine. I looked over and saw it was Seth he was the youngest shape shifter in the pack at the age of sixteen he first phase at the age of fourteen. We just sat in silences for several minutes until I spoke.

"How is the pack anything new happen," I asked him.

"They're all good, Embry and Paul imprinted."

"Wow that's great."

"Yep," he said popping the p. "So what brings you here we haven't seen you in a while."

"I just needed to clear my head the wedding and all the planning its killing me."

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I was at first but now not so much."

"So if you don't-" Seth stop himself mid-sentence.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A storm is coming we should go."

"Okay my car is not far from here I'll drive you home."

Seth and I walked to the car Edward had gotten me after we got engage he said my truck was too dangerous if you ask me he was just being an overprotective asshole. By the time we got to Seth's house it was already raining when we got inside we were both soaked.

I didn't realize how cold I was until we were out of the rain and wind. I could feel myself shivering, and my teeth were chattering.

"Damn Bella you're freezing." Seth said as he looked at me. "Come on you can borrow some sweats." He began pulling me up the stairs.

Seth walked into his room with me following and started rummaging through his drawers.

"They'll be big, but they're dry," he offered, handing me a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. "I'll wait in the hall while you change." He walked out and closed his door.

I dressed quickly and walked into the hall carrying my wet clothes.

"Here i'll throw them in the dryer."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he shrugged.

We went back down stairs.

"So where is Sue and Leah," I asked.

"They went to Makah rez to visit some relatives."

"Oh."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry."

"Okay I'll make you some sandwiches and then we can watch a movie or something."

Seth popped in a DVD, while I made us some sandwiches; Seth came in and grabbed a bag of chips. We started eating and munching on chips as we watched. Half way through the movie I stop watching because I didn't understand what the hell was going on.

I looked up at Seth our faces were so close. I don't know who leaned in first, but suddenly our mouths were on each other. I was knew this was wrong but I couldn't even remember why it was wrong. I felt Seth's tongue trace my lip asking for entrance, which I granted. This was not like any kiss I had ever had; I could feel Seth slide his tongue against mine, and the sensation had me wanting more. I brought my hands up and fisted his hair holding his mouth close to mine.

He reached the hem of my shirt and looked at me questioningly. I nodded my head yes. Seth pulled the hoodie over my head, sucking and nipping along my collarbone. His hands came up and rested at the bottom of the fabric of my bra.

I tugged on his shirt until I got it off and let my hands roam over his shoulders, and chest. He reached behind my back and grabbed the clasp on my bra, again looking at me for permission.

"Yes," I moaned.

He popped the clasp and pulled my bra from my body freeing my breasts. He brought his mouth to my nipple and began suckling as his hand massaged my other breast. His warm mouth encasing my sensitive nipple caused my body to react in ways I never knew existed.

I could feel warmth spread across my body and pool at me center. I sucked his lobe into my mouth gently biting down, causing him to groan.

I could feel him hardening beneath me.

Seth removed his mouth from my breast and grabbed my thighs that were now straddling him. He wrapped them around his waist as he stood up. He carried me up the stairs as I kissed his neck, and jaw. When I reached the spot just below his ear, his steps faltered.

He entered his bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot. He laid me down on his bed, hovering over me.

**Sometime later.**

"So…"

Seth and I were sitting on his bed we were both naked under the covers. This was kind of awkward for both of us I mean I was getting married in two days and I just lost my virginity to Seth and he had lost his virginity to me.

"I-I-I should probably go," I said. He just nod I went down stairs and found my clothes I quickly put them on I grabbed my car keys and drove back to Forks. When I got home Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive way so I had some time to think but seems like I have the worst of luck to because when I got to my room Edward was there sitting on my bed.

"Isabella where have you been and why do you smell like wet dog and sex."

"I'm sorry," I said and I meant it. I didn't mean to have sex with Seth I just happen.

"I'm going to kill whoever it was. Did he force you? "

"No please don't hurt him I didn't stop him."

"It's okay go Isabella your only human you couldn't resist. Now go wash that dog off you and come back so we can talk."

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella,Paul, Jared- 19**

**Jacob,Quil, Embry-17**

**Sam,Emily, Leah- 21**

**Seth-16**

**Brad, Collin-15 not yet phased but will in a later chapter**

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

**Bella'spov**

I streaked for the bathroom with my hand clamped over my mouth. I felt so horrible that

I didn't even care-at first-that he was with me while I crouched over the toilet and was violently sick.

"Bella? What's wrong are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sick?"

"I'll be fine after I brush my teeth."

When my mouth tasted better, I searched through my suitcase for the little first aid Alice had packed for me, full human things like bandages and painkillers and Pepto-Bismol. Before I found the Pepto, I happened to come across a small blue box and stared at it in my hand for a long moment, forgetting everything else.

Oh my god I can't be. I walked out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom where there was a mirror.

"Bella love please say something you're starting to scary me."

"I think…well, I think that…maybe… I might be…' I took a deep breath. "Pregnant."

**Seth's pov**

3 weeks 6 days six hours and 48 seconds that's how long she been gone. I really thought that after what happened between us that maybe things would change but I didn't she still went off and married the blood sucker.

Instead of stressing about it I did the only thing that got me through everything. I wrote a song for her.

_More than this by one direction_

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_

_That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,_

_My head turns to face the floor,_

'_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_

_Would you lay down_

_In my arms and rescue me?_

'_Cause we are the same_

_You save me,_

_When you leave it's gone again,_

_And then I see you on the street,_

_In his arms, I get weak,_

_My body fails, I'm on my knees_

_Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Yeah, I've never had the words to say,_

_But now I'm askin' you to stay_

_For a little while inside my arms,_

_And as you close your eyes tonight,_

_I pray that you will see the light,_

_That's shining from the stars above,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside (oh, yeah),_

_It just don't feel right,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I know is someone was knocking on my room door.

"Seth are you in there," asked Leah from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm in here what do you want," I grumbled.

"Sam just called and said we need to be at his house in ten minutes."

I got up off my bed and opened the door, Leah was still standing there. Sam's house was far from ours so Leah and I got there in only five minutes. When we got there the entire pack was already there.

"So what with the emergency is meeting?" Jared asked.

"The Cullen's leader called me today."

"What did he want," Quil asked.

"He said he and his family are leaving Forks for good."

Oh lord if the Cullen's are leaving that means Bella's leaving too.

"What about leach lover is she leaving with them too," Paul asked.

"No she's not the leader said she and the blood sucker were getting a divorce."

Bella's back… She not married to the bloodsucker… those words kept repeating themselves in my head

But then the question started to come too like why is she back? Why are they getting a divorce? I mean they just got married three weeks ago and I know Bella loved that bloodsucker so why would she leave him.

"So we're having a bon fire later to celebrate," Sam said. Everyone cheered I did too but I only did it half heartily. I didn't have an answer to the questing in my head but I know one thing I needed to see Bella.

Bella's Pov

As soon as I told Edward I thought I was pregnant we were on the first plane back to Forks. I was glad to be home. When I told Charlie Edward and I was getting a divorce he just hugged me and told me that everything was going to be okay.

All this happen almost three days ago I still haven't seen Seth yet I wanted sometime before I told him.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were leaving today. Edward stopped by to say good bye.

_Flashback._

"_I'm sorry it had to end this way."_

"_It's not your fault I should have never brought you into this world it was too much stress. Don't be sad I'll always love you but our relationship was unhealthy from the very beginning. You can always call not because we're breaking up doesn't mean we can't be friends."_

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_As I will miss you Alice sent you a gift," he said handing me an envelope._

"_Tell everyone I'll miss them especially Alice."_

"_I will I have to go now. Good bye Isabella."_

"_Goodbye Edward."_

_End of Flashback._

Now I was sitting in the living Charlie was at work. I still haven't opened the envelope that Alice sent I just couldn't at least not yet. There was a knock on the door I got up and went to get it.

And there stood Seth…

* * *

**So what do you think is going to happen review and tell me what you think. I do not own the song in this chapter.**


End file.
